Please
by CupsOfKlaine
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have their last moments after five years of Blaine being diagnosed with cancer.


**So this isn't to be mean, it's just practice at some more emotional topics ready for my other fanfiction. It's basically a drabble piece of work that I randomly thought of and wrote. I don't think I will be continuing for another part, I might depending on your reactions to it. Anyway, I hope you like it and Happy Reading :D**

**Warning: Contains unsettling themes e.g. illness and character death, perhaps triggers (depends)**

* * *

Darkness engulfed the drifting light and a steady breeze whistled through the trees outside of the structured builing. The rain was becoming heavier and more noticible to other people clattering and strolling outside of the confined room. The pattering of the water had turned into loud thumps against the roof, it battered against the window to the left of the room. The curtain was closed but the flashes of lightning still shon through and the roaring thunder echoed up and down the hallways causing people to flinch or stop and listen. The world around them hadn't stopped, infact it was moving at double speed. To him, the Earth had become muted, the thunder was silent, the lightning was disregarded and the pounding rain was barely a tipper-tapper. Even the machine beeping was fading away.

Everything was tumbling.

Kurt looked at his lover with foggy glazed eyes, nothing sparkled in them like day he had first met him, they were simply staring at eachther with knowing expressions. Kurt had his hands clasped around Blaine's, it had been that way for ohours ever since he had started to deteriorate dramatically. Blaine's beautiful honey eyes were hooded and lazy, it was obviously taking a lot of effort to keep them open.

He was laid in his pristine white sheeted bed, his arms by his side and his head lolling on the pillow. He attempted to part his lips, willing to create words but nothing came out. He was straining himself as it was. Kurt was still in denial, he didn't want to accept it, he never would. He felt that he would just live his life in a smokey haze; deluding the fact that his life would be one tiny heartwrenching moment away from crumbling into reality.

Kurt swallowed thickly when he felt Blaine release some of the pressure from his hand. A new flood of hot tears seared his red puffy eyes. His breathe became staggered, it felt like he was choking on memories themselves. He blinked. The salty liquid stung the rims of his eyes and a couple of tears rolled down his snow white cheeks.

"I-I" Composing him self as much as he could, Kurt continued. "I love you...so much"

Kurt could see the impossible pain in Blaine's face, his dry lips parted again to form some sort of sentence, he struggled to get out the 'I' between the gasps. His lips were quivvering and his eyes were becoming more and more drowzy.

"It's okay" Kurt pressed his lips together trying to contain another rush of tears. "I know" gritting his teeth through the ache in heart, Kurt pushed himself to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed and hutched Blaine's powerless body into his embrace then gently lifted his lover's head to the crook of his neck. Even the light warm breathe on his neck sent heavy shivers down his spine and make him snivel silently.

Lacing his fingers in Blaine's loose curls, Kurt took in his rich musk scent, the aroma filled his sniffling nose and sent a string of memories and ache to his heart. The pain was two overwhelming. His mind was crowded with the past and special moments but there was one that he didn't want to remember. One that was too much for him.

The day Blaine told him.

The way how Blaine looked through him with tear-streaked eyes was enough to tell Kurt how serious it was. They had flung themselves at eachother for an embrace that could of lasted a life time. They had told eachother that it wouldn't affect them, but it had. They didn't tell anyone, Kurt wanted Blaine's last memories to be the happiest he could ever had. As soon as Kurt found out he was determined to make Blaine the most amazing life he had ever dreamed of: booking holidays to exotic places, getting him a broadway career, showing him love in so many different ways. He wanted Blaine to be remembered, not as the Warbler that got cancer and passed away, but as the most amazing man in the world. They were told he had six months and now here they were, five years later. Everyone thought that the medicine had worked but all it did was pro-long his life. But even so, Kurt would do anything to extend it by a moment. Just a moment more to hold him, to feel his, to whisper 'I love you'.

Blaine's breathe was beginning to slow and Kurt could feel it. It snapped him back to the present, but he wished it hadn't. Kurt gripped the dark haired man tighter, pushing his lips against Blaine's uncharacteristically pale cheek. The beeping was becoming slower with longer gaps between each one.

"No, no, no. Not yet darling, please not yet. Please Blaine, please." Kurt pleaded choking on his own desperate words. He repeated it like a chant, vacantly rocking his one true love to and froe. Blaine's eyes were now nearly closed, he tried to flutter them open but he just seemed empty and lacked any energy. He felt his existance drifting away but he couldn't leave Kurt like this, he had to force himself to say this, no matter what.

"K-Kurt" He spoke quietly into Kurt's milky skin. Instantly, Kurt froze, he hadn't heard Blaine say his name in days, he had to bite his lip just to stop himself from breaking down right there and then. Blaine swallowed. "B-baby, I...I want...I...I'm sorry" Blaine pushed the words out, suffercating on his own tears now flooding his eyes and streaming down his structured face.

"No Blaine, it's not your fault. I should of known sooner, I should of recognised the symptoms, I-I should of done something!" Kurt gave in, wailing in pain and heartbreak. Blaine, his wonderful and brilliant Blaine was leaving him and they both knew it.

The man in his arms shook his head slightly, pursed his lips and gave Kurt a small peck on his cheek.

"I-I...I love you..." Blaine choked out.

"I love you too but I'm still never saying goodbye to you" Kurt spoke over his own thick emotions.

Kurt's chest became tight.

"No no no no no! Please! Blaine come back! Don't leave me, I need you!" Kurt screamed over the top of the continuous beep of the machine. "Why you? Why does it have to be you! You don't deserve this! Please, please don't go!" Kurt became destraught, he gripped Blaine's lifeless body tighter.

He squeezed his eyes shut, finally letting the flailing sobs overcome him, his mourning yelps of pain filling the room. The sounds of the world came crashing in and louder than ever. The lightning burned his eyes and the thunder and rain bellowed through the hallways.

"Blaine, I can't...I just I..." Kurt released what had been harbouring in his heart for years, all of the pain, the anger, dread and sorrow that had engulfed his entire being. Shedding bitter tears, Kurt broke down.

That night Kurt stayed with Blaine's form, never truely ready to leave him. His dry tears became endless and his voice rung in his ears, the smell of him brought back wonderful memories. But as he expected, Kurt would never say goodbye, there would always be a big part of him that would cause him to tumble to the ground and cry from one look at Blaine's guitar, or the song 'Teenage Dream' on the radio or even the smell of coffee.

Blaine was Kurt's everything, and he always will be. In this life and the next.

* * *

**Author note: So I understand that this isn't the happiest thing I've written but don't worry I will try to finish my other Fanfictions (BYSAM and TNTF) and then try something a little happier. Please review :D **


End file.
